My Super Power Is Music
by HazelHype
Summary: She's zany, eccentric, some may even say crazy. But Lyrica is not a pushover. Under the false guidance of Queen Cobra, she learns what it's like to take on Freakazoid. But is she on the right side? Freakazoid/OC
1. Awesome As I Wanna Be

**Freakazoid was one of my favorite cartoons as a kid. But I always wondered if he would ever get a partner, and how would he meet this partner? Well, I fell in love with the idea that a girl got the same kind of pinnacle chip as Dexter and tried to use it to download music. But the list of songs she types in is almost deleted when she accidentally pushes the delete button and she gets zapped into the , my OC, Lyrica, is born.**

 **Unlike Dexter and Freakazoid, she is always Lyrica. There is no turning it off. The change is permanent. What Lyrica didn't know was that when she decided to be a hero, she met villainess, Queen Cobra in a lie. QC told Lyrica that she was a hero and that Freakazoid was a villain.**

 **Lyrica Looks like the avatar for this story. While she was downloading, she was tuning a guitar. When she got zapped into the internet, her guitar went with her. Now, it just needs to be plugged into an amp and what comes out can be used as a weapon. She can hypnotize people with her songs or use the soundwaves to cause damage. With a quick rift, she can make the notes come to life an attack who she's singing to.**

 **This story will be rated M because of adult themes, situations and sexy times with Freakazoid. Let's face it, despite being crazy, Freakazoid was the coolest super hero ever.**

 **Also, you bronies better know this song. This is Awesome As I Wanna Be the Prince Whatever cover. Check it out on YouTube.**

* * *

Freakazoid was quicj to make it to the sewers to stop Queen Cobra yet again. It was starting to get boring. As much as the hero loved saving DC, he wished that the villains would become more creative. Once he saw the villainess, he pointed to her and said with a deadpanned tone, "Surrender now."

"Why, Freakazoid? Don't you wanna hear my latest plan?"

"What plan? It's always the same. Try to destroy me, but ultimately fail."

"True, but it's different. This isn't a plan to destroy you. This is a plan to test a new recruit."

"Oh, great. A new opponent." Freakazoid groaned. "What pathetic scum lined themselves up with you?"

"Pathetic scum?" A new voice laughed. Freakazoid glanced over and his eyes poped out of his skull and he honked like an old jalopy. This girl was gorgeous. "I can handle being called weird, obnoxious, I'll even take crazy. But pathetic scum is a little harsh for my taste." She then approached the hero and lifted her guitar pick, taking a rocker pose before saying, "If you wanna be accurate, I prefer being called one of two things: my name, Lyrica, or awesome." She then gave a rift that knocked Freakazoid back several yards.

 **Awesome as I wanna be**

 **Awesome as I wanna be**

 **First you see me riding on a sonic boom**  
 **Got my guitar, shredding up my latest tune**  
 **There is nothing you can do to beat me**  
 **I'm so good that you can't defeat me**

 **Yeah I'm awesome, take caution**  
 **Watch out for me I'm awesome as I wanna be**  
 **I'm awesome, take caution**  
 **Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be**

Suddenly, from the amp behind her, blue soundwaves came out and spread out everywhere. When they hit Freakazoid, he suddenly started singing with no control.

 **Shes so awesome my head's hazy**  
 **Lyrica, she makes me crazy**

 **Lost more cool than I can find**  
 **Moves so slick I've lost my mind!**

Freakazoid then got control of himself and saw the smirk on Lyrica's face as she began a short solo.

 **Step aside now, you're just getting in my way**  
 **I've got sick chops you could never hope to play**  
 **When it comes to making music I'm the ruler**  
 **You wish you could be 20% cooler**

 **Yeah I'm awesome, take caution**  
 **Watch out for me I'm awesome as I wanna be**  
 **I'm awesome, take caution**  
 **Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be**

She then started another solo that hit him hard, literally. The soundwaves were so strong that they blew Freakazoid into the wall. He spun in all directions before he hit the wall upside down.

 **Yeah I'm awesome, take caution**  
 **Watch out for me I'm awesome as I wanna be**  
 **I'm awesome, take caution**  
 **Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be**

 **Yeah I'm awesome, take caution**  
 **Watch out for me I'm awesome as I wanna be**  
 **I'm awesome, take caution**  
 **Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be**

The young woman finished the song and approached Freakazoid with a smile. Mere inches from his face, she chuckled. "Awesome, huh?"

"Lyrica, we need to leave." Queen Cobra said as she turned to leave.

"Aww, just when I starting to have fun." She fake pouted. She turned back to Freakazoid and kissed his cheek. Steam blew from his ears and sounded like a steam whistle. He gazed at Lyrica dreamily. She just smiled. ""'Til next time, Hero." And with that, she followed Queen Cobra.

Freakazoid just signed with a dreamy look on his face while hearts floated around his head. "I think I'm in love." He sighed.


	2. WelcomeToMyLifeFooledAroundAndFellInLove

**Freakazoid was one of my favorite cartoons as a kid. But I always wondered if he would ever get a partner, and how would he meet this partner? Well, I fell in love with the idea that a girl got the same kind of pinnacle chip as Dexter and tried to use it to download music. But the list of songs she types in is almost deleted when she accidentally pushes the delete button and she gets zapped into the , my OC, Lyrica, is born.**

 **Unlike Dexter and Freakazoid, she is always Lyrica. There is no turning it off. The change is permanent. What Lyrica didn't know was that when she decided to be a hero, she met villainess, Queen Cobra in a lie. QC told Lyrica that she was a hero and that Freakazoid was a villain.**

 **Lyrica Looks like the avatar for this story. While she was downloading, she was tuning a guitar. When she got zapped into the internet, her guitar went with her. Now, it just needs to be plugged into an amp and what comes out can be used as a weapon. She can hypnotize people with her songs or use the soundwaves to cause damage. With a quick rift, she can make the notes come to life an attack who she's singing to.**

 **This story will be rated M because of adult themes, situations and sexy times with Freakazoid. Let's face it, despite being crazy, Freakazoid was the coolest super hero ever.**

 **Chapter Playlist:**

 **Welcome To My Life-Simple Plan**

 **Fooled Around And Fell In Love-Elvin Bishop**

* * *

Lyrica followed Queen Cobra back to her hideout. Thankfully, it was only them and a few snakes that lived there. "You shouldn't antagonize Freakazoid by calling him a 'hero', Lyrica. It could make him more aggressive."

"Whatever." The blond grumbled as she went to her room and locked the door.

"Ugh, teenagers." Queen Cobra muttered. She then picked up one of her snakes and pet it. "At least you don't talk back."

* * *

Lyrica pulled out a small square with a flat black button from her pocket and laid it on the floor. She pushed the button with her foot and watched the square turn into an amp. She plugged in her guitar and let loose.

 **Do you ever feel like breaking down?**  
 **Do you ever feel out of place?**  
 **Like somehow you just don't belong**  
 **And no one understands you**

 **Do you ever wanna run away?**  
 **Do you lock yourself in your room?**  
 **With the radio on, turned up so loud**  
 **That no one hears you screaming**

 **No you don't know what it's like**  
 **When nothing feels alright**  
 **You don't know what it's like, to be like me**

 **To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark**  
 **To be kicked, when you're down**  
 **To feel like you've been pushed around**

 **To be on the edge of breaking down**  
 **When no one's there to save you**  
 **No you don't know what it's like**  
 **Welcome to my life**

She actually started to cry a little bit. Lyrica hated being treated like a child.

 **Do you wanna be somebody else?**  
 **Are you sick of feeling so left out?**  
 **Are you desperate to find something more**  
 **Before your life is over?**

 **Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**  
 **Are you sick of everyone around?**  
 **With the big fake smiles and stupid lies**  
 **Well deep inside you're bleeding**

 **No you don't know what it's like**  
 **When nothing feels alright**  
 **You don't know what it's like to be like me**

 **To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark**  
 **To be kicked, when you're down**  
 **To feel like you've been pushed around**

 **To be on the edge of breaking down**  
 **When no one's there to save you**  
 **No you don't know what it's like**  
 **Welcome to my life**

It was getting to where she wanted to leave this place and go out on her own. But Queen Cobra would never let her live it down.

 **No one ever lies straight to your face**  
 **And no one ever stabbed you in the back**  
 **You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay**

 **Everybody always gave you what you wanted**  
 **You never had to work it was always there**  
 **You don't know what it's like, what it's like**

 **To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark**  
 **To be kicked when you're down**  
 **To feel like you've been pushed around**

 **To be on the edge of breaking down**  
 **When no one's there to save you**  
 **No you don't know what it's like**

 **To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark**  
 **To be kicked when you're down**  
 **To feel like you've been pushed around**

 **To be on the edge of breaking down**  
 **When no one's there to save you**  
 **No you don't know what it's like**

 **Welcome to my life**  
 **Welcome to my life**  
 **Welcome to my life**

As much as she appreciated being given a chance, she didn't like the situations she was put in. But in order to be taken seriously, she had to put up with Queen Cobra. Lyrica then let a smirk creep over her face when she had a thought. It didn't hurt to break the rules every once in a while.

* * *

Freakazoid was able to finally get himself unstuck from the wall. How embarrassing. He just got knocked back by a new villain and he was totally crushing on her. He couldn't blame himself. When she stood in front of him while he was upside down, he got a perfect view of her cleavage. And, man, was she impressive! Her outfit left little to the imagination, and her power with that guitar was unbelievable. He still couldn't believe some newbie villain had bested him. And that kiss. Was it worth it? Thinking back on how she looked from his angle...definitely!

As he walked the streets, he suddenly heard music from one of the building roodtops.

 **I must have been through about a million girls**  
 **I'd love 'em and I'd leave 'em alone**  
 **I didn't care how much they cried, no sir**  
 **Their tears left me cold as a stone**

 **But then I fooled around and fell in love**  
 **I fooled around and fell in love**  
 **I fooled around and fell in love**  
 **I fooled around and fell in love**

Using his powers, Freakazoid ran up the wall and found Lyrica sitting with her guitar and amp. He was sure to be wary of himself. He knew that amp made him sing earlier. But as he approached the young girl, he realized that she didn't see him.

 **It used to be when I'd see a girl that I liked**  
 **I'd get out my book and write down her name**  
 **But when the grass got a little greener on the other side**  
 **I'd just tear out that page**

 **But then I fooled around and fell in love**  
 **I fooled around and fell in love**  
 **Since I met you baby**  
 **I fooled around and fell in love**  
 **I fooled around and fell in love**

Lyrica seemed so in tune with the song that she didn't even open her eyes as she played the solo. Her fingers seemed to flow over her six-string with miraculous ease.

 **Free, on my own that's the way I used to be**  
 **But since I met you baby love's got a hold on me**  
 **Ooh it's got a hold on me now, hey**  
 **I can't let go of you baby**

 **I can't stop lovin' you now, hey**  
 **'Cause I fooled around, fooled around, fooled around**  
 **Fooled around, fooled around, fooled around, fell in love**  
 **Fooled around, fooled around, yes I did**  
 **Fooled around, fooled around, fooled around, I fell in love**  
 **Fooled around, fooled around, fooled around, fell in love**

Once she finished the last chord, she opened her eyes and gasped at Freakazoid. "What are you doing here?" Freakazoid had hearts floating above his head. He loved listening to this lyrical angel sing. But he didn't see her make the metal rift that sent him over the side of the roof. Lyrica ran to the side to see if he was okay only to see him standing on the side of the building with grin.

"You do care." Hesaid, his grin growing wider.

Lyrica chuckled as she pulled him up. "Don't get so full of yourself. Be happy I'm feeling generous."

"Generous, huh? What are you willing to give?" The hero joked.

"How about I let you walk with both legs still intact?" She mused

"Fair enough. But now I feel pretty generous."

"Ha! And what are you wanting to hive little old me?"

Instead of a verbal answer, Freakazoid quickly picked Lyrica up bridal sthle and kissed her. And Lyrica was enjoying it. She was quick to tangle her fingers in his hair to pull him closer. But she suddenly decided to pull back. Once she took a breath, she said, "You wanna have some fun?"

* * *

 **this is a straight up smut. Next chapter has the smut. Plz review**


End file.
